de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas
by misskitsune93
Summary: lors du bal de noel hermione se rend sous le grand chêneet y reste seule avec son pire ennemi...vraiment dmhg
1. Chapter 1

Salut c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent .-

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi TT sauf Chris Dawson !

Couple : HGDM , HGOC

Bonne lecture

Resumé : lors du bal de noél Hermione se rend sous le grand chêne où elle se retrouve seule avec son pire ennemi …. Vraiment ? HGOC HGDM

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas 

**Chapitre 1 : ** Hermione se réveilla et soupira en voyant Parvati Patil , Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley toutes excitées en train de parler vêtements , maquillage , coiffure et garçons..

les filles ce n'est que le bal de noél , pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! dit hermione en se levant

Mais mione c'est notre dernier bal de noél ! s 'écria parvati choquée

Oui et cette année on y vas avec les beaux goss de poudlard ! fit Ginny toute joyeuse

Comment ça les beaux goss ? demanda hermione

Bah gin' y va avec Blaise Zabini , Parvati avec Harry et moi avec Ronny !fit Lavande tout sourire

Ha ok , mais gin' t'imagine la tête de Ron quand il te verra avec Zabini ? fit hermione en imaginant la scène

M'en fou j'suis grande ! dit Ginny d'un air gamin , ce qui fit rire les filles.

Et toi mione tu y vas avec qui ? demanda parvati d'un air sérieux

Moi ? bah pour l'instant en célibataire .répondit la brunette en soupirant

Quoi ? s'écria Lavande , Et pourquoi ?

Bah je voulais pas y aller avec Justin ! fit la griffondor

Ho dommage mais pour la fête on ne te lâchera pas ! firent les 3 filles

Bon on vas manger ? j'ai les crocs ! dit ginny

Les 4 filles descendirent à la grande salle hermione s'installa à côté de harry et en face de ron.

A la table des vert et argent , un jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de regarder une certaine lionne.

-_elle doit surment aller au bal avec st Potty , la belette ou quelqu'un dans le genre !_ pensa la personne

-Drago , tu vas au bal avec qui ? demanda Zabini

Moi avec personne ! dit le dragon énervé

Bah pourquoi ? T'as du succès pourtant ! demanda le jeune homme brun

non , mais ça te regardes ? hurla drago

Tout les élèves presant dans la grande salle ainsi que les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui.

Drago agacé parti en fulminant. A la table des rouge et or ron se moquait du prince des serpentard.

Hé , vous avez vu la tête de la fouine ! demanda ron on rigolant

Ouais il avez l'air vénère ! dit joyeusement harry

Ho faite Harry , tu vas au bal avec Parvati alors tache de la faire danser ce coup ci ! dit hermione en fixant le jeune homme

Oui mione ! dit harry agacé

Bon bah je vous laisse ! Bye ! fit hermione en se levant

Ciao a toute à l'heure ! firent les deux garçons en buvant leurs jus de citrouilles

Hermione sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

Hermione ! fit une voix

ho Chris salut ! dit harmione en regardant le garçon

Chis était un garçon assez mignon brun les yeux bleu-vert assez grand et muslé mais pas trop beaucoup le comparaient à Cédric Diggory effectivement celui-ci était son cousin et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup , pas que physiquement mais il avaient la même mentalité .

Salut tu vas bien ? demanda la poufsouffle

Ouais ça peut aller et toi ? répondit la jeune fille

Tranquille , au faite tu vas au bal avec qui ? demanda le jeune homme

Moi personne répondit a griffondor , pourquoi ?

Alors ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? demanda chris en regardant hermione dans les yeux

Heu……pourquoi pas . fit hermione gênée par le regard du poufsouffle

C'est vrai ! génial ! a ce soir fit –il en l'embrassant (** ha devinez où !)**…..sur le front

( nan mais franchement qu'est-ce que vous croyez hein ? lol !) 

mais Chris ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un avez vu la scène

_Granger est à moi quel connard ce Dawson_ ! pensa la personne

Tiens Malefoy ! Qu'st ce tu regarde comme ça ? demanda hermione narquoisement

Pourquoi tu m'adresse la parole , j'suis qu'un sal SERPENTARD après tout ! dit malefoy en tournant les talons

_IL lui manque un grain à celui-là !_pensa hermione

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

dans le dortoir les filles se préparaient

Hermione tu peux me coiffer ! fit ginny

Parvati maquille-moi s'il te plait ! fit lavande

Oui ! firent les deux filles

Une fois qu'hermione eut finit de coiffer ginny , elle se prépara , elle mit une robe violette avec un dragon argenté sur le devant , elle était cintrée en haut et évasée en bas, elle se maquilla légèrement mais cela suffit à faire ressortir ses gand yeux ambré , elle se fit un chignon avec quelque mèches folles qui ressortaient

waouh ! T'es carrément une déesse ! fit ginny en souriant

bon on y vas les divines beautés de griffondor ! fit Parvati en rigolant

En avant ! firent les trios filles

Arrivée à l'escalier toute la gente masculine se tourna vers hermione.

_elle est sublime !_ pensa un certain serpentard

_hé ouais ça c'est ma cavalière !_ pensa chris

mione tu..tu..es commença ron

Sublime ! termina chris . ma chère vous étes ravissantes ce soir dit-il en lui baisant la main

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire face à l'attitude du garçon.

_-connard , je vais le démonter !_ pensa rageusement malefoy

Malefoy sorti du hall et alla dehors . Zabini qui avait vu Drago regarder hermione le suivit

-Dray ! qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande le brun

-Rien qui te regardes ! fit sèchement malefoy

-si il y a quelque chose , ça se vois ! fit blais insistant

Ok , c'est juste qu'un putain de poufsouffle ma piqué ma cavalière et celle que j'aime par la même occasion ! dit drago au bord des larmes

Granger ! tenta le brun

Oui comment tu le sais ? demanda drago étonné

J'ai juste remarqué comment tu la regardais et les regards de tuer que tu portais à Chris machin chose ! fit blaise

Chris Dawson ! un putain de poufsouffle , sale bellâtre , dragueur , connard ! hurla drago

Holà , on se calme ! heureusement qu'ils sont tous dans la grande salle sinon t'imagine pas le scandale ! fit blaise

M'en fou !je peux pas le voir !fit drago agacé

Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'une fille te tape à l'œil ! fit remarqué zabini

Cette fois c'est différent , c'est pas juste pour une nuit mais c'est sérieux !je l'aime réellement ! dit drago avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

Ok j'vais t'aider à conquérir ta belle ! fit blaise en souriant . mais c'est pas gagné vu ce que tu lui a fais subir ces sept dernière année , elle te hait !

Tu veux m'aider , pourquoi ? Demanda drago

Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que te voir si triste m'agace ! en plus je peux demander de l'aide à Ginny ! fit fièrement le brun

Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ?pourquoi ? demanda drago plus que surpris

Oui Ginny weasley , car je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi officiellement. Ça fait plusieurs semaine qu'on se fréquente en secret ! dit blaise avec des étoile dans les yeux **( c'est beau l'amour ! lol)**

D'accord je vois ! fit drago narquoisement

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle

Tu as vu la tête de malefoy tout à l'heure ! fit Harry en souriant

Il avait l'air super vénère ! fit Parvati

Je vous ferais remarqur qu'il c'set mis en colère après avoir vu Chris baiser la main d'Hermione ! fit lavande

Il est surment jaloux ! dit Chris en regardant hermione

Jaloux de quoi ? demanda ron en buvant sa bière au beurre

Jaloux que se soit moi qui vienne au bal avec mione ! dit Chris en souriant

C'est vrai qu'il regardait hermy comme s'il venait de voir un ange ! fit ginny

De toute manière je m'en ouf carrément de sa life ! fit hermoine

On va danser mione ! demanda chris pur changer de sujet

Ouais pourquoi pas ! fit hermione

Le slow commença et Chtis serra hermione contre lui comme si c'était une chose fragile. le slow se termina et Chris commença à rapprocher son visage de celui d'Hermione.

Hermione fut surprise en sentant les lèvres de son cavalier contre les sienne , puis sans réfléchir répondit au baisé.

-drago ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêter en plein milieu ? demanda blaise

Hermione …no…..non ! fit drago

Blais regarda la piste de danse et vit Hermione et chris en train de s'embrasser.

-ho ! fit blaise

Drago ne supportant pas le spectacle parti de la grande salle en pleurant et en maudissant Chris .

………………………………………………………………………

**fin du chapitre1 **

un grand merci à karinesnake pour son coup de main

je posterais la suite bientôt , laisser moi plein de reviews ! kisuuuuuuuuu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne sont pas à moi TT sauf Chris Dawson !

**Résume : **lors du bal de noël Hermione se rend sous le grand chêne et y reste seule avec sous pire ennemi …. Vraiment ? HGOC HGDM

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sasou5 : **voilà la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira . kiss

**Cindy :** je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! voilà la suite . biz

**Valalyeste : **vraiment mon drago c'est de la guimauve ? lol ! tkt po il est seulement triste pour l'instant ! voilà la suite . kiss la miss !

**Karinesnake : **vraiment mon début est excellent ? merci ça me fait très plaisir ! tiens voilà la suite j'espère que je ne t'ais pas trop fais attendre ! kisu la miss

**Ludi : **tiens voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bizzzzzz

……………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre 2 : **de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas

Dray ! cria blaise . Reviens !

Ha tu es là Blaise ! fit ginny en arrivant

Ho gin' excuse moi pour le retard ! dit blaise avec un sourire

Tu était avec Malefoy non ? demanda ginny

Oui mais il est parti en pleurant ! dit blaise en soupirant

Quoi le grand Drago Malefoy qui pleure ! pourquoi ? fit ginny

Je peux te parler à l'écart s'il te plaît ? demanda le beau brun

Ginny et Blaise sortirent de la grande salle et lui expliqua la situation.

a ok si j'ai bien compris Malefoy est complètement dingue d'Hermione ? Fit ginny en récapitulant

ouaip ! en gros c'est ça !dit blaise

Et il est jaloux de Chris ! _bon ça c'est logique._ Et tu veux que je l'aide à séduire mione ? fit ginny

Ouais ! c'est mon meilleur pote alors voilà quoi ! dit le serpentard en lui faisant les yeux de cocker

Ok , ok ! je m'occupe de tout ! dit ginny

Merci ! fit blaise en prenant ginny dans ses bras

Pas de quoi ! dit ginny au bord de l'étouffement

Au faite gin' . commença le garçon

Oui , quoi ? demanda t'elle

Sors avec moi ! fit blaise en la regardant dans les yeux

Mais on est déjà ensemble ! fit ginny étonnée

Non je veux dire officiellement ! dit celui-ci en la fixant toujours

Ho ! heu ok je voit pas d'inconvénient ! dit celle –ci en souriant

tu sais que je t'aimes toi ! fit blaise complètement gaga

Je sais , je sais tu peux que m'aimer ! dit ginny en taquinant blaise , comme tous les mecs d'ailleurs ! fit la rousse en rigolant

Quoi comment ça tous les mecs ! dit blaise rageusement

Hé je plaisante t'excite pas beau goss ! dit ginny dans un rire

…. ( blaise)

bon on va le voir ! fit ginny

ouaip ! fit blaise

il est sous le grand chêne ! dit ginny qui venait de voir drago

J'ai vu , il a aussi une rose dans les main qu'il est en train de détruire ! dit blaise en soupirant _c'est pire que je le croyais !_ pesa celui-ci

Po'v fleur ! dit ginny

Dray ! ginny est avec moi ! cria blaise

TU ME PRENDS POUR UN AVEUGLE ! j'ai bien vu qu'elle est avec toi ! tu en as de la chance ! fit drago en baissant les yeux

Je vais voir mione ! dit ginny

Pourquoi tu vas la ramener ici ? demanda le blondinet

Oui Malefoy je vais trouver un alibi pour la ramener ici et vous laissés seuls tout les deux ! dit ginny en souriant , ainsi tu pourras lui parler !

mais elle ne voudra pas ! dit celui-ci

T'inquiètes pas ! dit ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Ginny partie en direction de la grande salle.

- Ho , Gin' tu es là ! fit hermione

- Ho mione , tu veux faire un tour dans le parc avec me ? demanda ginny

Oui pourquoi pas ! Chris ! dit hermione

Oui quesqu'il y a princesse ? demanda celui-ci en arrivant

Je vais faire un tour dehors , à toute à l'heure ! dit hermione

Ok ! à toute à l'heure ! dit celui-ci en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ginny et Hermione sortirent de la grade salle et descendirent vers le grands chêne

Ho mais il y a Malefoy et Zabini ! fit hermione agacée

Et alors je suis bien avec Blaise ! restes Mione ! Dit ginny

Bon d'accord ! fit la brunette en soupirant

Hermione s'assit entre Malefoy et Ginny

Gin' on vas faire un tour au bord du lac ? demanda Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Ok mon cœur ! fit elle en souriant

Blaise et Ginny partirent main dans la main faire le tour du lac

Bon bah je vais rentrer ! fit hermione en se levant

Attends ! fit drago en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille

Malefoy lâches-moi s'il te plaît ! dit hermione en essayant de se dégager

Non ! fit le serpentard en se levant

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et de sa main libre passa ses doigts dans les cheuveux de celle-ci . petit à petit la tête de drago se rapprocha de celle de la brunette et il commença à l'embrasser. Hermione se débattait et de sa main libre frappa drago .

Tu te prends pour qui abrutit ! cria celle-ci

Hermione , écoute je t'aime , je sais que je t'ai fait du mal durant ces 7 ans mais je te demande de me pardonner. Je t'aime ! fit drago en la fixant d'un regard tendre , un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui

Je ….je ..heu commença hermione

Elle réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte du serpentard et parti dans la grande salle en courant

_merde pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'elle réagisse comme ça !_ pensa le serpentard blessé

_Non mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris a cet imbécile ? _pensa la jeune griffondor en pleurant

Hermione arriva à la grande salle , Ron et Chris la virent.

Mione pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda le rouquin

Il c'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Chris un peu inquiet

Rien je suis juste fatiguée ! dit celle-ci avec un sourire crispé

D'accord ! répondit Ron naïvement , vas te coucher ça vaut mieux !

Oui c'est ce que je pensais faire . dit hermione en faisant semblant de bailler

A demain , mione ! fit ron en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ron parti dans la grande salle en laissant Chris et Hermione ensemble

Tu es sûre que ça vas ? demande le poufsouffle

Oui je te l'ai dit je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! dit hermione

Je ne te crois pas ! dit celui-ci en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hein…..commença la jeune fille

Tu ne pleures pas à cause de la fatigue , Ron est peu être naïf mais pas moi ! alors dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! dit-il en plaquant hermione contre le mur

Rien de bien inquiétant , je suis juste choquée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Rassures-toi . dit hermione

Bon ok t'as pas envie de parler ! mais si quelque chose ne vas pas n'hésite pas à ma le dire. Dit chris avant de l'embrasser sur le front , bonne nuit !

Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi. Désolée de te planter en plein milieu de la soirée. Dit hermione en se dégageant des bras du poufsouffle.

Hermione monta les escalier et se rendit dans le dortoir , se préparer pour la nuit et se coucher.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla , alla dans la salle de bain et vit les cernes qu'elle avait. Effectivement celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup dormi elle avait plutôt passé une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser aux paroles de Malefoy.

Elle fit un sort pour paraître en meilleur forme et descendit dans la grande salle .

En rentrant dans la grande salle Hermione regarda à la table des verts et argents , elle vit que Malefoy la fixait , quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens , la griffondor détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir avec Harry , Ron et Ginny .

-On a quoi comme cours là ? demanda Harry

double cours de potions avec Rogue et les serpentard ! répondit Ron en faisant une mine dégoûtée

En entendant le mot serpentard , Hermione pensa immédiatement à Malefoy , le regarda et rougie.

Mione , tu rougie ! fit harry , et pourquoi tu fixe Malefoy ?

Hein heu j'ai juste chaud c'est tout ! dit hermione en se levant . on se rejoint aux cachots !

Ok ! firent les deux garçons

Le prince des serpentard ayant vu sa belle se lever et partir , la suivie.

Hermione attends ! cria le jeune homme

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ! demanda t'elle froidement

Juste te parler ! répondit-il

Moi je ne veux même pas te voir ! répliqua la brunette

Tu m'en veux pour hier , pour ce que je t'ai avoués ? demanda le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils

En repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille la griffondor se sentie rougir

- _elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougie !_ pensa le serpentard

- laisse moi partir Malefoy ! ordonna hermione

- Non ! qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir que ton « pire ennemi » t'aime en cachette depuis plusieurs années ? demanda celui-ci

- je t'en pris Drago laisses-moi partir. Supplia Hermione

Celui-ci la laissa partir et Hermione couru jusqu'aux cachots

_Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom , ça ma fait plaisir !_ pensa le blondinet

Hermione eller pensa plutôt à ce que le serpentard lui avait dit et évalua ses propres sentiments, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle avait aussi peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour lui . quelques minutes plus tard les élèves arrivèrent suivit de prés par Rogue.

Entrez ! ordonna t-il

Quelques minutes après Rogue écrivit les ingrédients nécessaires au tableau .

Bon écoutez , je vais vous placer par binômes ! déclara celui-ci un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres .

_Super j'vais m'retrouver avec st Potty encore , si seulement sa pouvait être Hermione ça serait génial !_ pensa un certain serpentard

_Pourvu que je ne sois pas avec Drago !_ _par pitié ! je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je suis avec lui !_ pensa la brunette

Alors Potter/ Parkinson , Wealey /Zabini Londubat / Goyle

…. Granger /Malefoy pour terminer ! dit Rogue souriant

_Super elle est avec moi ! _pensa le serpentard

Drago regarda Zabini qui lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire .Hermione arriva à côté de lui , se laissa tombée sur la chaise et soupira.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombes sur lui ?_ pensa la brunette ne sachant pas comment réagir la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlera ou la frôlera .

Granger , je vais chercher les ingrédients ! dit malefoy

En l'entendant parler Hermione sortie de ses pensées

Hein ? Quoi ? demanda celle-ci

J'ai dit que j'allais chercher les ingrédients ! répondit drago

Ha heu ..ok ! dit la jeune fille gênée

Pendant le cours de potion Drago avait plusieurs fois tenté de la toucher mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire et l'insultait **( il tentait de lui prendre la main , n'imaginé rien ;) lol)**

Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné il glissa dans son livre un mot.

_J'espère qu'elle le lira et qu'elle ne le jettera pas directement !_ pensa le blondinet

_A _la fin de la journée Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs que Rogue avait donné pour la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son livre un petit papier tomba sur le sol . Elle le ramassa et lu le mot qu'il y avait inscrit .

_Ma Douce , _

J_e sais que je t'ai fait souffrir durant ces sept année , mais mes sentiments sont bien réels . Laisses –moi juste te le montrer. Arrête de m'éviter , je t'en supplie. Répond-moi s'il te plait._

_Drago _

_p.s : Je t'aime_

Hermione au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Devait-elle lui répondre ? Oui elle le devait . Elle sortie de la bibliothèque les devoirs pouvaient bien attendre. Elle se rendit à la volière , prit un parchemin , une plume et écrivit. Elle appela Ambre une petite chouette hulotte , sa favorite et envoya sa lettre.

Drago dans la salle commune des verts et argents vit une chouette voler vers lui.

_Hermione m'a répondu !_ pensa t'il en reconnaissant la petite chouette

Il ouvrit le parchemin et lu , un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune cherchant Hermione.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**fin du chapitre 2 **

**mon chapitre et plus long que le précèdent . clap clap**

**allez en bas sur le petit carré où il y a écrit GO et cliquez ! merci ! lol**

**je mettrait l'autre chapitre le plus vite possible mais comme la j'ai mes exams ! mais je ferais au mieux ! salut**

**misskitsune93 **


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée , désolée pour le retard mais j'était en manque d'inspiration ! GOMAIN NASAI !

**Disclaimer : ** les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Chris Dawson !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

'**tite mione : ** voilà la suite , je pense qu'elle te plaira c'est ( enfin) un Drago/Hermione ! kiss à toi

**jennymalfoy :** sa me fais vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plaise ! la tu devrai être contente , toi qui aimes beaucoup les Drago/Hermione ! T'inquiète pas pour ma motiv ! bisous .

**karine.snake :** vraiment tu aimes l'idée d'un Dray tout doux ! Alors là tu ne vas pas être dessus ! merci pour les compliments toi aussi t'es super ! kisu

……………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre 3**

Drago chercha Hermione dans le château , puis alla dans le par cet la vit là assise en train de lire sous le grand chêne où il avait fait sa déclaration lors du bal de noël . Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

Hum , Drago ! fit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui

Tu dis vrai dans ta lettre ? demanda le garçon

Oui ! répondit Hermione en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait marqué

Cher Drago J'ai été très touchée par ta lettre. Si ce que tu y a écrit est vrai viens me rejoindre dès 

_Que tu auras fini de lire ceci. _

_Je dois dire qu'en faite j'avais surtout peur de toi et de mes sentiments._

_Hermione _

_p.s : Je t'aime_

Je suis désolé de t'avoir avoué mes sentiments si brusquement. Dit Drago en s'asseyant près d'elle . Mais je ne pouvait plus attendre !

Ce n'est pas grave . Ca m' a surtout surprise et j'avais aussi peur que cela ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi , je croyais que tu voulais te moquer de moi , vu que jusque là tu était mon pire « ennemi » . déclara la Griffondor

Bien sur je comprends ! répondit –il

Hermione , à la surprise de Drago , posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brunette . Hermione leva la tête et chercha les lèvres de son compagnon.

Leur baisé fut doux et plein de désir en même temps. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur car il n'avaient plus d'air.

Drago. Murmura la jeune fille

Hm ? Fit-il en l'entourant de ses bras musclés

Je t'aime ! dit celle-ci

Oui , moi aussi je t'aime ! Je suis dingue de toi ! dit Dragoen lui posant un baisé sur le front

On le dit à tout le monde où pas ? Demanda Hermione

Quoi ? fit le Serpentard

Qu'on est ensemble , car sa risque de faire l'effet d'une bombe ! déclara Hermione

Tu veux garder ça secret ? Demanda le blondinet

Pour l'instant ouais , on pourra le montrer plus tard non ? demanda la jeune fille

D'accord si tu veux. On aura qu'à se rejoindre à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc de temps en temps. Fit le garçon

Le soir et pendant les poses . Et pour une fois je sus heureuse d'aller en potion ! fit la brunette

Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon surpris

Car on est en binômes , et surtout je suis avec toi ! fit la jeune fille en jouant avec l'une des mèches de cheveux du Serpentard.

Ha oui ! pour une fois mon parrain a eu une bonne idée ! fit Drago en voulant chiper le livre d'Hermione

C'est quoi ? demanda le Serpentard

Roméo et Juliette . répondit la brunette

Une histoire moldue ? demanda le blondinet

Oui ! ma favorite ! répondit la jeune Griffondor

Qu'est-ce que sa raconte ? demanda Drago

Une histoire d'amour interdite ! répondit Hermione

Vraiment ? Fait un résumé pour voir ! dit le Serpentard

Sa se passe dans une ville du nom de Vérone , il y a deux familles ennemies les Montaigue et les Capulet , et lors d'un bal Juliette rencontra Roméo le fils des Montaigue ,ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre , mais sa a mal fini . dit Hermione

Ça fini comment ? demanda Drago

Juliette prend un poison qui la plonge dans un sommeil profond , mais tout le monde la croit morte et quand Roméo apprend « sa mort » il va se tuer dans le cercueil de sa bien aimé et lorsque Juliette se réveille et voit son Roméo mort elle se tue vraiment . fit Hermione

C'est triste comme fin ! fit le Serpentard

Non pas vraiment en faite ! dit la brunette

Hein !fit Drago en la regardant surpris

C'est triste mais en même temps il n'y a que par la mort qu'ils pouvaient être réunis ! fit Hermione

Comme quoi de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ! dit Drago en serrant Hermione

Oui c'est vrai ! fit Hermione en se lovant contre le torse de son Drago

Ton histoire c'est un peu comme toi et moi non ? dit Drago

C'est vrai mais on évite ce genre de fin , ok ! fit la jeune lionne

Promis ! fit Drago en rigolant

Hermione se leva et commença à partir.

Bah , où tu vas ? demanda le blondinet en la suivant

V'coucher ! dit Hermione en baillant

Sans me dire au revoir ! s'offusqua la Serpentard

Désolée ! dit la Griffondor en l'embrassant

Je t'accompagne ? demanda le blondinet

Ok ! si tu veux ! répondit Hermione

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent aux château et se quittèrent un peu avant le tableau de la grosse dame sachant que celle-ci était une véritable commère .

Bnne nuit ma Juliette ! fit Drago en l'embrassant

Merci toi aussi Roméo! Dit Hermione en souriant

Drago parti en direction des cachots et Hermione celle du tableau .

le mot de passe ! demanda la Grosse Dame

Les Serpentards sont des bâtards ! (**ndl : lol ! --')**

Entrez ! fit la grosse dame

Hermione rentra dans la salle commune en pensant que tout le monde c'était couché ne fit pas attention aux deux personnes qui l'attendaient .

TU ETAIT OU ? demanda l'une d'elle assez méchamment

Hermione sursauta et vit …

………………………………………………………………………………… **fin du chapitre 3 **

désolée ce chapitre est plus court que les deux précédents mais en ce moment je suis en manque d'inspiration ! DSL !

mais n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! merci

salut bisous

je posterais la suite bientôt !

misskitsune93


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi TT sauf Chris Dawson !

**Résumé : **Lors du bal de noël Hermione se rend sous le grand chêne avec son pire ennemi … vraiment ? DMHG HGOC

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que cela n'intéresse strictement personne mais j'ai eu mon brevet ! Clap clap clap !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ermione : **hihihi , contente que ma fic te plaise , voilà la suite ! kisu

**Marie : **voilà la suite , heureuse de savoir que pour l'instant ma fic te plaise ! kiss

'**tite mione : ** contente que mon chapitre te plaise, pour savoir qui à engueulé Mione il suffit de lire ci-dessous ! BISOUS

**Jennymalfoy06 : **lol je sais je suis sadique ;) mais pour me faire pardonner je te met la suite ! lol ! félicitation pour ton BEP kiss

**Anne : **merci tes compliments me font plaisir , voilà la suite ! bisous

**Sasou5 :**voici la suite , bise

**Lolita : **je suis contente de savoir que tu adores ma fic , pour les reviews ça m'arrives aussi ;) gros bisous voilà la suite !

**Lolamalefoy :** voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! kiss la miss

**Sakura : **lol , tu adores vraiment le mot de passe ?loool en même temps venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas ! merci pour tes encouragements toi aussi tu me manque ! vive le 29/07 ! kisu jtdr !

**Karine.snake :**lol , pour savoir qui sont les personnes faut lire ci-dessous ! lol je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! kisu à toi jtdr

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre 4 :**

**-**Tu étais où ? demanda l'une d'elle

Hermione sursautas et vit Harry et Ron debout et légèrement en colère.

-Heu….à la..bibliothèque ! mentie Hermione

-Mensonge ! hurla Ron . on est allé à la bibliothèque et tu n'y était pas !

-Où était tu Mione ! demanda Harry tentant de garder son sang-froid

-Mais est-ce que ça vous regarde ? NON ! Alors foutez-moi la paix ! dit Hermione qui commença à s'énerver

-Si ça nous regarde ! dit Ron . On est tes amis après tout , tu n'as rien à nous cacher !

-Justement vous êtes mes amis donc à ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas mes parents donc je fais ce que je veux ! hurla Hermione

-Tu était avec un mec ? demanda Harry ** ( nda : perspicace le mec ! lol)**

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Hein ? dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escalier qui menaient aux dortoirs

-C'est ça ! Tu sors en cachette pour flirter avec un garçon ! dit Ron hors de lui **( nda : changera pas celui-là ! toujours aussi possessif ! ha la la --' ! lol)**

**-**Toi tu sors bien avec Lavande alors t'as absolument rien à me dire ! ok ! Sur ce bonne nuit ! dit Hermione en montant les escaliers

-J'y crois pas ! fit Ron abasourdit

-Hum… tant que ce n'est pas avec un Serpentard ! dit Harry . Bon tu viens je vais me coucher !

……………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin Hermione descendit à la grande salle , alla vers Harry , Ron et Ginny , elle vit le regard que le trois Griffondors portaient sur elle , celui de Ginny semblait dire « enfin , c'est pas trop tôt » , celui de Harry « je m'inquiète mais je te fais confiance ! » et celui de Ron semblait plutôt vouloir dire « Hermione dit moi qui c'est que je lui refasse le portrait » ou « tu ne t'assoie pas à côté de moi tant que tu nous aura pas dit qui c'est ! »** ( nda : exemple d'un mec hyper lourd ! mdr )**.Elle s'assis entre Ginny et Dean , pendant qu'elle discutait avec Ginny elle sentit un regard posé sur elle , leva les yeux et vit que Drago la fixait, elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement .

-A qui souris-tu Mione ? demanda Ron

-Hein….heu personne ! répondit Hermione surprise

-Au faite Hermy , Tas fais le devoir en potion ? demanda Harry

-Oui , pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fais ! s'exclama la brunette

-Heu …si en faite j'en ai fait la moitié mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre sur la potion

« brûletous » **(nda : inventé ;)).**lui répondit le Survivant

Hermione lui donna quelques idée qu'il nota sur son parchemin. Pendant ce temps Ron lui se demandait encore qui pouvait bien être le petit ami d'Hermione.

-Mione ! fit le rouquin limite suppliant

-Oui quoi ? demanda t-elle

-Qui c'est ! fit le garçon

-Qui c'est quoi ? fit la Griffondor

-Ton petit ami ! dit Ron

-Ha ! Je ne te le dirais pas ! fit Hermione agacée

-Pourquoi ! cria Ron

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds .

-J'ai le droit d'avoir un copain sans que vous soyez sur mon dos ! T'es lourd Ronald Weasley ! cria Hermione plus qu'agacée

-_Un petit copain ?C'est quoi cette histoire ?_se demanda un certain Poufsouffle

Hermione sortie de la grande salle suivit de Ginny . Blaise et Drago ayant vu la scène les suivirent .

-Mon frère est lourd par moment ! dit la rouquine exaspérée

-Gin', Hermione ! appela Blaise . Attendez nous !

-Salut ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Hermione

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! dirent en coeur Blaise et Ginny

Les quatre jeunes sorciers éclatèrent de rire .

-Dites les filles ,ça vous dirais d'aller à Prè-au-lard avec Dray et moi samedi prochain ?demanda le brun

-Bonne idée ! Une sortie en couple ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles

-Bon , j'en conclut que c'est ok ! fit Drago en souriant

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre au château et se séparèrent dans le hall n'ayant pas les même cours.

-Tu vas en quoi Dray ? Demanda la brunette

-Divination ! répondit Drago en imitant la voix du professeur Trelawney. Et toi ?

-Arithmancie ! répondit-elle

A la fin de la journée un jeune Poufsouffle était bien décidé à demander des explication à une certaine lionne. Aussi bien qu'après le repas il suivit Hermione.

-Hermione , attend s'il te plaît ! dit Chris

-Ha ! Salut Chris , tu vas bien ? demanda la Griffondor

-Oui ! Dis moi c'est quoi cette Histoire ? demanda Chris d'un air un peu colérique.

-Quelle histoire ? De quoi parles tu ? Demanda Hermione

-Fais pas l'innocente ! dit Chris froidement . Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler , le « petit ami » ! continua t-il

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ! hein ? dit la brunette froidement ,ayant marre qu'on lui prenne la tête là-dessus.

-Bah , t'es ma copine non ? fit Chris ** (nda : ayez elle a dansée avec lui deux ou trois fois avec lui et c'est sa petite copine ! désespérant !--')**

-Chris , depuis quand je suis ta petite copine ? demanda Hermione à bout de nerfs

-Bah depuis noël !Tu étais ma cavalière ! dit Chris énervé

-Ha ! Et par-ce que j'était ta cavalière , j'étais aussi ta petite amie ! Désolée mais ça marche pas comme ça avec moi ! dit Hermione

Chris n'en pouvant plus attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et tente de l'embrasser

-Hé ! Lâche-la ! cria une personne

-Tss ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Chris d'un ton narquois en lâchant la Griffondor

Pour toute réponses il se pris une droite dans la gueule.

-Enfoiré ! dit Chris en se levant

-ça te vas comme réponse ? demanda la personne en souriant

……………………………………………………………………………………

**fin du chapitre 4 **

**j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! si c'est le cas dsl ! - **

**je mettrais la suite bientôt en attendant n'oubliez pas les reviews ! merci**

**bisous misskitsune93**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : ** les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Chris Dawson !

**Résumé : **lors du bal de noël Hermione se rend sous le grand chêne et y reste seule avec son pire ennemi…..vraiment ? DMHG HGOC

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Iceman :**contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise ! pour savoir si Drago lui met réellement

qu »'un seul coup faut litre la suite ! kiss

**Jennymalfoy06 : **voilà la suite , je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu l'aime autant ! j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! kiss à toi

'**tite mione : **Toi aussi tu trouve Ron lourd ? MOI aussi rassure toi ! lol voilà la suite ! bisous

**Pauline : **voici la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! kiss

**Karine.snake :** pour voir si tes envies vont être réalisées il faut lire ci-dessous ! je suis vraiment contente que ma fics te plaise ! moi aussi je t'adore ! kisu ma belle !

**Sakura : **merci pour tes encouragement toi aussi tu me manque , mais on se voit bientôt plus que quelques jours ! ;) bisous je t'adore ! 

……………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre 5 :**

-Ça te vas comme réponse ?dit la personne

-Dray ! murmura la brunette

Drago attrapa Chris par le col de sa chemise , le plaqua contre le mur et lui remit une droite , Chris tomba à terre et le Serpentard en profita pour lui asséner des coups de pieds dans les côtes . Sous le chocs on entendit quelques côtes se briser .

-En…flu…re ! Depuis quand défens-tu les enfants de moldus ? Il me semble que c'était toi qui l'insultais de « sang de bourbe » , non ?demanda Chris énervé

-Peut-être mais plus maintenant ! Et puis ça te regarde pas compris ! dit le blondinet à bout de nerfs.

-A et pourquoi ? demanda le Poufsouffle

Drago se retourna vers Hermione et s'approcha d'elle , Chris profitant de cette occasion attrapa le Serpentard par derrière , le retourna et lui flaqua une droite magistrale. Drago surpris n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba à terre . Hermione ne supportant pas que l'on touche à SON Drago sortie sa baguette et lança un « everte statis » sur Chris . Celui-ci atterri quelques mètres plus loin en poussant un cri de douleur (**nda : c'est clair avec des côtes brisées )**Drago se précipita sur lui voulant l'achever mais Hermione le retint par le bras .

-Non,arrête tu la déjà bien amoché ! Pas besoin de plus !dit Hermione en soignant le nez de Drago à l'aide de sa baguette

-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie ou on le laisse là ? Demanda le Serpentard avec son éternel sourire malefoylien

-Hummmmmmmmm…on laisse là ! dit Hermione avec un grand sourire digne d'un malefoy **(nda : la méchante , digne des Serpentards !lol)**

Drago et Hermione passèrent devant Chris qui tentait de se relever , sans grand sucée.

-A au faite Dawson , j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire ! De un : c'est pas parce que Cédric Diggory et ton cousin et que vous vous ressemblés que tous tes permis ! De deux : si je protège Hermione c'est que c'est ma petite amie ! Et de trois : ne t'approche plus d'elle ! t'as pigé ! Sinon je te refait une fois de plus ton portrait version puzzle ! dit Drago froidement

(**nda : sakura ça te rappel rien ? genre moi qui m'énerve contre Clément ! ;))**

Rusard qui passé par là vit la scène et vint dans leur direction .

-Qu'est-ce que trois jeunes sorciers de Poudlard font hors de leurs dortoirs à une heure pareil ?Et si je crois ce que je vois ,je dirais que vous vous êtes battus ! dit Rusard. Ö seigneur

nous avons des ennuis ! rajouta t-il en voyant leurs tête .

-_Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur lui ! _pensa Hermione

Rusard les emmena dans le bureau de Dumbledort.

-Patacitrouille ! dit-il devant la statu du directeur

Ils montèrent les escaliers , Chris aidé par Rusard (**nda : nan , sans dec' Rusard aider quelqu'un on voit pas ça tous les jours ! )**Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du vieux Dumby .

-Qui a t-il Argus ? demanda le directeur

-J'ai surpris ces trois jeunes gens dans les couloir en train de se battre ! dit Rusard

-Je vois ! Tu peux disposer Argus !dit Dumbledort. Par contre vous trois j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé .

-Et bien…Chris a tenté de m'embrassé , sans mon accord, je me suis débattue , et quand Drago a vu ce qu'il c'est passé il ma protégé , c'est tout professeur . dit Hermione rougissante !

-Est-ce bien comme cela que cela c'est passé , Mr Dawson ? demanda Dumbledort un sourire en coin voyant qu'un Serpentard venait de défendre une Griffondor ,il était content enfin un rapprochement des maisons .

-Oui professeur ! répondit Chris honteux

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie vous ne pensez pas professeur !dit Hermione qui voyait Chris blanchir de plus en plus

-Oui , vous avez raison Miss Granger, je vais appeler madame Chourave pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ditdumbledort

Il se retourna vers un de ses tableaux et s'adressa à lui. Quelques instant après Mme Chourave arriva essoufflée , elle avait probablement courue. Dumbledort lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé .

-J'aimerais que vous emmeniez Mr Dawson à l'infirmerie , voir Pompom . lui dit le directeur

-C'est vraiment du beau ! J'enlève dix point à chacun d'entre vous ! dit le professeur un peu en colère . Venez ici Chris que je vous emmènes ! pour le reste je laisse faire Albus.

-Vous aurez tous les trois une retenue avec le professeur Rogue ! déclara-t-il

-**S**_uper , on pouvait pas rêver mieux ! _pensa la brunette

-_Chouette avec mon parrain ! _pensa Drago

-_Merde il peut pas me voir celui-là ! _pensa notre blessé

Madame Chourave emmena le Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie .Hermione et Drago , eux allèrent en direction de la salle commune de la rouge et or. Ils se séparèrent à leurs endroit habituel.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse ! dit le blondinet en l'embrassant sur le front

-Oui , toi aussi mon cœur ! dit la Griffondor

Elle partie et entra dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra la salle commune était blindée. Elle vit Ginny assise près de la cheminée avec Harry et Ron . Ginny vit Hermione et vint dans sa direction.

-Tu était où Mione ? En train de flirter avec ton beau Drago ? Demanda la rouquine

-Pas vraiment ! On monte au dortoir , comme ça je pourrais tout te raconter. Fit la brunette

-Ok ! fit Ginny. Harry ,Ron on va se coucher , bonne nuit !

-'nuit ! dit Harry

-Hum à demain ! dit le rouquin

Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans leurs dortoir ,et Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé ainsi que la visite dans le bureau du directeur.

-Ho , donc à cause de Chris vous êtes tous les trois collés ! C'est dommage fit la rouquine. Et avec Rogue en plus ! rajouta t-elle avec une grimace.

-Ouais on est enchanté d'y aller ! fit la brunette en soupirant

-Vous êtes collés quand au faite ? demanda Ginny

-Je ne sais pas , Dumbledort nous rien dit ! répondit Hermione

A peine elle eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite chouette hulotte tapa aux carreaux .Hermione lui ouvrit et lui prit le parchemin qu'elle détenait .Elle lit à voix haute :

_Miss Granger , vous vous présenterez à mes cachots demain soir a 20h00 ainsi que vos camarades , pour la retenue._

_Severus Rogue_

_p.s : Je n'accepte aucun retard ! _

-Voilà ta réponse ! dit Hermione en rigolant

Elles parlèrent encore un peu t décidèrent de se coucher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**E**n cours de potion Drago et Hermione discutaient.

-Tu as reçu la lettre de Rogue pour la retenu ? demanda la rouge et or

-Oui ! On ira ensemble ? demanda le blondinet

-Bah on est collé ensemble. Répondit Hermione

-Non , je veux dire , on se donne rendez vous dans le parc un peu avant et on vient ici après ! expliqua le vert et argent

-Oui , y a pas de problème ! dit Hermione

-Je suppose que ce que vous avez à dire à Mr Malefoy est plus important que mon cour , n'est ce pas Miss Granger. dit Rogue avec son éternel façon de vous surprendre **(nda : et de vous faire faire une crise cardiaque ! ;)Faut qu'il fasse gaffe s'il ne veut pas de mort dans sont cour ! lol !)**

-Je suis désolée professeur. Dit Hermione en baissant les yeux

-J'enlève dix points à Griffondor . Maintenant je vous prierais de ne plus déranger mon cour sous prétexte que vous êtes une insupportable Miss je-sais-tout-donc –j'ai-pas-besoin-d'ecouter-en-classe !dit le professeur de potions avec un rictus mauvais

Tout les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire à l'exception, de Malefoy et Zabini .

-Hé monsieur ! intervint Dean. Pourquoi Malefoy n'a rien alors que c'est un insuportable Mr-je-suis-une-fouine !

Là c'était tous les Griffondors qui éclatèrent de rire même Hermione retint un petit rire. Le blondinet la regarda et soupira .

-C'est pas drôle . dit il avec une pointe d'agacement

-Désolée Dray ! dit Hermione dans un sourire. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? dit-elle en rigolant

-Tu vas voir ! fit Drago dans un sourire en coin

La fin du cour sonna et tout le monde sorti de la salle . Hermione et Drago les derniers.

-On se rejoint dans le parc après le dîner ? demanda notre blondinet international.

-Ok ! A toute à l'heure ! répondit la rouge et Or

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baisé , puis partie en direction des salles d'arithmancie.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Dans la grande salle , au dîner Hermione et Drago ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards et des sourires.

-Herm' ! dit Ron pour la troisième fois.

-Hein ! quoi ? demanda la brunette toujours dans ses pensées

-Je te demandais si tu voulais venir nous voir à l'entraînement de quidditch ! dit Ron

-Ha, non c'est pas possible ! Désolée ! dit Hermione

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je suis en retenue avec Rogue ! répondit Hermione

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron

-Rusard m'a surprise dans les couloir après le couvre-feu ! répondit Hermione

-Ho, tu était encore en train de flirter avec ton petit ami !fit Ron

-Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Hein Ronald Weasley ! intervint Ginny

Ron se tu vexé et Harry lui pouffat de rire devant l'attitude puéril de son meilleur ami . Hermione vit arriver un hibou vers elle. Elle pris le parchemin qu'il avait attaché à sa patte.

_Mione, rejoint-moi dans dix minutes _

_Sous notre arbre !_

_A tout de suite_

_Je t'aime , ton Dray_

Hermione , une fois le message lu , se leva pour partir.

-Où , vas tu Mione ? demanda la Rouquin

-T'occupe ! dit Hermione en partant

-Bon courage pour la retenue ! fit Ginny

-« _Sous notre arbre » ça doit être le grand chêne ._pensa Hermione

Elle remarqua vite que sa supposition était exacte , elle vit un certain blondinet de Serpentard assis sous le grand chêne. Hermione le rejoignait, il discutèrent et s'embrassèrent.

-Dray , on fait le tour du lac ? demanda la brunette

-Oui , pourquoi pas ! répondit le Serpentard

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher, ils se baladèrent un bon moment sans penser à l'heure puis d'un coup Hermione pensa à la retenue de Rogue.

-Dray , tu as l'heure ? demanda la Griffondor

-Oui , 20h05 ! répondit le blondinet

-Merde Rogue ! On est en retard ! s'exclama la brunette

-Viens ! dit Drago en lui attrapant la main

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il purent et arrivèrent au cachot.

-Tiens qui voilà ! Miss-je-sais-tout et mon cher neveu ! Il me semble vous avoir dit de ne pas arriver en retard ! dit Rogue d'une voix douce

……………………………………………………………………………………

**fin du chapitre 5 **

**j'espère que je ne vus ai pas trop fait attendre. **

**Iceman je t'ai mis un Drago un peu plus violent , c'était un cadeau pour toi ! ;) **

**Je posterais la suite le plus vite possible ! **

**En attendant n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! **

**Kisu à tous**

**Misskitsune93**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Chris Dawson !

**Résumé : ** lors du bal de noël Hermione se rend sous le grand chêne et y reste seule avec sont pire ennemi…vraiment ?HGDM HGOC

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Marie : **contente que tu aimes ma fic, voici la suite gros smakiss !

'**tite mione :** lol , ça te plais vraiment de voir Chris se faire frapper par Dray ! hihihi moi aussi j'adore ! ( passage en mode sadique ! mdr) ! voilà la suite gros bisous !

**jennymalfoy06 :** je suis contente que le chapitre précèdent t'es vraiment plu ! voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi . kiss à toi !

**karine.snake : **du sang !LOL , c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Chris ! moi non plus ! pour Rogue faut lire ! mdr ! je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! gros kisuuuuuuuuuuu ! je t'adore !

……………………………………………………………………………………

**chapitre 6 **

-Heu , excuse moi oncle Sev' !Mais ma montre à dû retard (**nda : ho le menteur !)**dit Dray

-_Quoi ! Rogue est l'oncle de Malefoy ! Fais chier ! _ pensa le Poufsouffle

-Cela n'est pas une excuse ! répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Pour la peine vous récurerez les chaudrons ainsi que la salle de manière moldu , après la retenue et je vous enlèves 20 points chacun ! au faite Drago arrête de m'appeler oncle Sev' !

-_Super ! Vraiment génial !_ pensa la Griffondor

-_Quand mon père saura ça ! Il va lui faire sa fête ! _pensa Drago. Et je peux t'appeler comme je veux mon cher parrain ! dit Drago en défiant son parrain du regard

Rogue soupira face à l'attitude de son neveu.

-Mr ! Est-ce que moi aussi je devrai rester après la retenue ? demanda le Poufsouffle

-Pourquoi ? Etes-vous arrivez en retard monsieur Dawson ? demanda Rogue sarcastique

Rogue se tourna vers son bureau , alla vers son armoire , sorti deux grands chaudrons ainsi que quelques ingrédients.

-Vous me préparez une potion de veritaserum. Dumbledort n'en a plus et comme c'est une potion des plus compliquée , j'ai décidé de vous la faire préparer. Dit l'ex mangemort un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

-_Fais chier ! Je suis nul en potion ! _ pensa le Poufsouffle en soupirant

-Vous vous mettez en binômes , miss Granger avec moi et Mr Dawson et Mr Malefoy ensemble . fit le professeur de potion en les toisant du regard

-_Non ! pourquoi je suis avec lui moi ! _pensa la Griffondor dégoûté

-_Fais chier , j'chui avec l'autre con !_ pensa amerment notre blondinet

-_Génial , avec un Serpentard voleur de petite amie ! _pensa Chris coléreux

Ils se mirent en binôme et commencèrent. Au début tous se passé bien sauf du côté Malefoy/Dawson , ces deux là ne cessèrent de se lancer des regard meurtriers , tellement l'ambiance était oppressante Hermione se sentie mal à l'aise, elle espérais qu'ils ne s'entretuerais pas. Quelques insultes commencèrent à faire leur apparitions.

-Hé ! Sal Serpentard ! Comment un mec comme toi a pu séduire Hermione ? Elle te haïssait ! dit le Poufsouffle

-L'amour peut surgir après la haine ! Et puis on ne c'est jamais réellement détesté elle et moi ! On était attiré l'un vers l'autre ! En gros tu n'as aucune chance enculé ! dit Drago avec un sourire plus que narquois.

-Sal fils de mangemorts ! siffla Chris

Hermione qui avait entendue l'échange s'approcha dangereusement du Poufsouffle avec un regard haineux .

-Répètes ça pour voir , espèce de fils de pute ! cracha Hermione

-Calmes toi Mione ! fit Drago

-Dawson j'enlève 30 points à Poufsouffle pour injures déplacées ! fit Rogue avec un regard perçant .** ( nda : depuis quand Rogue se justifie t-il ? mdr)**

-Tss ! Comme par hasard Malefoy n'a rien lui alors qu'il devrait écopé d'une retenue pour injures lui aussi ainsi que Granger ! fit Chris méchamment

-Eux non , mais vous oui ! Fit Rogue d'un air mauvais.

-Pourquoi ! J'ai rien fait ! répondit le Poufsouffle

-Ne répondez pas ! Mr Dawson ! fit Rogue en l'attrapant par le col. Ou votre retenue sera avec Rusard et je pourrais très bien vous faire renvoyer ! menaça Rogue

Roue relâcha Chris et retourna à son Chaudron suivi d'Hermione. De temps à autre Malefoy et Granger se lancèrent des regards complices et pouffèrent de rire . Rogue le remarqua et comprit que son neveu et la jeune fille avaient un lien très fort que l'on nommaient amour .

Rogue était content pour son élève favori mais s'inquiétais aussi , il se demandait comment réagirais Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort lorsqu'ils l'apprendront .La fin de la retenue sonna enfin du moins pour le Poufsouffle , car Hermione et le Prince des Serpentards eux devaient rester. Lorsqu'ils virent l'état des chaudrons ainsi que l'état de la salle de classe après avoir fini la potion ils se maudirent d'être arrivés en retard , en effet les fonds de chaudrons étaient tout poisseux et certain endroits de la pièce ,là où la fumée était entrée en contact , étaient dans le même état. Ils commencèrent à nettoyer avec des mines dégoûtées voir écœurées, Hermione eu même des nausées **(nda :beurk , j'aurais pas aimée être à leur place ! )**

Ils mirent deux bonnes heures à tout nettoyer. Une fois fini Rogue leur permis de sortir et de retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

-Bon je te laisse, bonne nuit mon ange ! dit Drago en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione .

-Oui , bonne nuit mon cœur ! dit Hermione après avoir ,encore, volée un baisé à son beau Serpentard.

Elle partie en direction de sa salle commune. Arrivée dans le couloir de l'étage sept elle vit que Chris l'avait attendu.

-Tu me veux quoi Dawson ? demanda Hermione méchamment

-Sors avec moi ou je répète à tout le monde que toi , la gentille Griffondor , sors avec le prince des Serpentards , je me demande comment réagiraient tes amis Griffondoriens. Dit Chris un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-T'es prêt à tout toi ! dit Hermione froidement

-Je ne recule devant rien ! dit Dawson en s'approchant d'Hermione. Alors que décides tu?

Hermione à la grande surprise de Chris lui mis son pied dans les parties **(nda : vous avez compris ? au faite leezou sa ne te rappelle rien ? moi vs clément)**

**-**Fais comme tu veux Dawson ! dit Hermione en partant

Arrivée dans la salle commune Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent vers elle pour savoir si sa retenue c'était bien passée. Elle leur raconta se qu'elle avait eu comme corvées puis partie se coucher.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla et descendit à la grande salle en se demandant si Chris allait réellement dire à tout Poularde qu'elle sortait avec Drago.

-Salut Mione ! dit Ginny

-'lut ! répondit –elle en souriant

Elle déjeunât et vis que Chris arrivais en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il s'assit à sa table puis d'un coup se leva , tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai une annonce à faire ! dit-il

Hermione craignait le pire , elle lança des regards désespérés à Drago , celui-ci avait été au courant des menaces du Poufsouffle via une lettre de la Griffondor.

-Une nouvelle qui risque d'en étonné plus d'un ! continua t-il

Tous le monde se regarda impatient de savoir la nouvelle.

-Hermione Granger sort avec le prince des Serpentard ! fit Chris en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

-Quoi Mione dis nous que ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Ron colérique .

Il eu un grand brouhaha dans la grande salle , Drago se leva , tous le monde se retourna vers lui Hermione aussi .

-Dis moi qu'il ment Drago ! fit Pansy

-Pansy ! dit Drago

-Oui ? minaudât-elle

-Ferme-là !lui cria Drago

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami et sourit.

-Vous pensez peut-être que cela est faux ou impossible , et bien ce qu'a dit Dawson est la strict vérité ! Je sors effectivement avec Hermione. Dit Drago

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione , Harry et Ron fou de rage .

……………………………………………………………………………………

**fin du chapitre 6 **

je ne pourrais pas poster la suite pour l'instant la raison est que je pars en vacances , mais je mettrais la suite dès mon retour qui devrai être fin août .

**voilà en attendant laissé moi pleins de reviews svp ! merci**

**gros bisous et à bientôt **

**misskitsune93 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : ** les personnages ne sont pas à moi ,sauf Chris Dawson !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lady125 :** lol , merci pour le review , j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre , si c'est le cas hé ben GOMEN NASAII , ne me tue pas stp ! mdr kiss

**Miniblonde07 :** merci ,lol autant d'enthousiasme pour avoir la suite me fait très plaisir ! voilà la suite bisous.

**Karine.snake :** pour Lucius et Voldy je te laisse découvrir ! tu veux vraiment frapper Chris ? mdr ! merci pour le review ça me fait plaisir ! gros kisu JE T'ADORE !

'**tite mione :** lol ! merci pour le review . hum pour Ron et Harry il faut lire ce chapitre ! pour ce qui est de Chris je n'ai pas encore décidée ! bisous

**0O0MarieO0O :** lol tu aimes quand Hermione insulte les autre apparemment ,je peux te dire que dans les chapitres suivant tu vas être aux anges alors ! ;) mdr ! gros smakiss , voilà a suite !

**chapitre 7 :**

Toute la grande salle se tournèrent vers Hermione , Harry et Ron fou de rage .

-Mione , dis nous que ça n'est pas vrai ! cria Ron en se levant

Tout les sorciers présent les regardèrent.

-Si , je sors effectivement avec Drago ! dit Hermione en essayant de garder son calme.

-Mais il s'agit de Malefoy , un Serpentard ! Un ennemi ! hurla le Survivant en lançant à Hermione un regard meurtrier.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Alors la FERME ! cria la brunette en perdant son sang froid (**ndl : nan , sans dec' ! lol)**

-Non effectivement on ne le connaît pas , mais on connaît l'essentiel, c'est une sale petite fouine et mangemort tout comme son père ! dit le rouquin méchament

Ron reçu à sa grande surprise , une droite magistrale **(ndl : il est étonné mais il l'a bien cherché ! mdr)** Ron regarda Hermione qui se tenait debout face à lui , il vit la haine et la colère danser dans les yeux de la Griffondor. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge du rouquin.

-Ose seulement redire ceci et je te fais ta fête Ronald Weasley ! siffla la brunette

Quelqu'un attrapa le bras d' Hermione et lui fit abaisser sa baguette.

-Dray ! murmura Hermione étonnée.

-C'est bon ,calmes-toi , ce n'est rien. dit Drago d'une voix douce pour calmer la brunette.

-Mais….pourquoi Drago ? demanda Hermione

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour deux abrutis dans leur genre. Dit le Serpentard en regardant les deux garçons avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est qui les abrutis sale fouine ! s'énerva Potter et Weasley

-Tiens St Potty et Weasmoche se sont reconnus ! dit Drago en les regardant avec un sourire en coin.

-Répètes ça Malefoy ! cria Ron en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Calmes-toi Ron ! dit Hermione en attrapant la main du rouquin.

-Ne me touche pas et ne me parles pas non plus espèce de sale traitresse ! hurla Ron en foutant une baffe à la Griffondor .

Hermione leva sa baguette dans le but de lancer un sort au rouquin mais fut devancer par le prince des Serpentards.

-Experliamus ! cria Drago

Ron vola à cinq bon métres.

-Ridiculus ! lança Drago.

Les vêtements de Ron disparurent il lui restait qu'un caleçon blanc à petit cœurs rouge ! **( ndl : vs immaginez ! mdr !)R**on commença à danser frénétiquement sur « c'est la danse des canards » . Toutes la grade salle explosèrent de rire même Rogue qui était en passant très fier que son élève favori ai rabaissé un Griffondor insolent , cependant McGonall lança un regard noir à Malefoy.

-Au faite Weasmoche ! Ose seulement lever la main sur Hermione et tu le paieras très mais alors très cher , capiche ! cracha le vert et argent

Drago tourna les talons et sorti de la grande sale suivit d'Hermione et de Blaise. Ils se rendirent près du lac ,se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Blaise commença à imiter le rouquin lorsqu'il dansait .Quelques heure passa et ils rentrèrent aux château. Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors dans l'espoir de finir son devoir de métamorphose qui était pour la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'elle rentra elle fut accueillit avec des bombabouse et autre choses assez humiliante , seule Ginny ne fit rien vu q'elle était au courant et sortait avec Blaise Zabini qui est en passant le meilleur ami de Drago.

-Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Griffondors ! Tu nous a tous trahis ! cria Parvati

Elle ignora Parvati et alla s'asseoir à une table , sortie ses affaires de métamorphose , à tour de rôle les Griffondors lui lançais des boulettes de papiers , gommes , bombabouse , bref tout ce qu'ils avait sous la main. Hermione agacée , commença à ranger ses affaires puis se tourna vers tout les Griffondors , le regard meurtrier qu'elle avait les firent frémir .

-Bon maintenant vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Vous ne voulez plus de moi chez les Griffondors très bien je vais demander à changer de maison mais ne vous étonnés pas si je me venge plus tard ! siffla-t-elle

-C'est ça casse toi ! dit méchamment Ron

Hermione sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledort.

-Patacitrouille ! dit Hermione devant la statue.

Hermione monta au bureau du vieux directeur .

-Entrez ! dit Dumbledort après avoir entendu frapper.

Hermione entra dans le bureau et s'approcha vers le vieux Dumby.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a miss Granger ? demanda le directeur

-Est ce que je peux changer de maison professeur ? demanda la Griffondor

-Bien sur mais pourquoi cela ? demanda t-il perplexe

-Depuis que les Griffondors ont appris que je sortais avec Drago ils disent que je suis une traîtresse , que je ne suis pas digne d'une Griffondor et il me lancent pleins de chose comme des bombabouses par exemple ! expliqua la brunette dont le regard devint noir

-Bien on va voir où le choixpeau va vous placer . dit le directeur en prenant ledit choixpeau .

Il le posa sur la tête de Granger .

-Hum je vois , il y a de l'intelligence et du courage aussi mais il y a aussi un désir de vengeance plus fort que tout , je vais donc te mettre à Serpentard .dit le choixpeau

-Bien vous êtes désormais à Serpentard miss Granger . fit le directeur en enlevant le vieux choixpeau

-Professeur , il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler . dit la nouvelle verte et argent

-De quoi s'agit-il miss ? demanda l'ancien professeur de transfiguration.

-Et bien voilà , j'ai remarqué que je parlais le …fourchelang …professeur . dit la Serpentarde en baisant les yeux..

-Depuis quand avais vous remarquez cela Miss ? demanda Dumbledort.

-Cet été professeur . répondit-elle

flash back :

_Hermione était partie en pique-nique avec ses amies moldues._

_-Hermy , il y a une vi..vi ..vipère qui viens vers nous ! cria Sandy une des meilleures amies de la brunette._

_Hermione vit la vipère en question. Elle entendit celles-ci lui parler._

_-Où est la ferme des McGuire , je vais voir ma cousine là-bas. Demanda la vipère_** (ndl : pour l'idée de la vipère qui demande son chemin elle ne viens pas de moi mais du cousin d'une amie , n'est-ce pas Matt****! donc si l'idée vous la trouver trop saugrenue ne me blâmé pas svp mdr)**

**-**_Tu vas tout droit , tu traverse la forêt et t'es arrivée. Répondit la brunette._

_-Merci miss …heu.. dit la vipère_

_-Granger , Hermione Granger. Répondit la brunette. Et toi ?_

_-Dita ! répondit la vipère._

_Puis la vipère partie dans la direction donnée par Hermione._

_-Mione tu viens de parler qu'elle langue ? demanda Victoria surprise_

_-Heu…fit la brunette gênée. Ai-je parlé Fouchelang ? se demanda-t-elle._

Fin du flash back

-Je vois , a tu reparlés à un serpent depuis ? demanda le vieux directeur.

-Oui à Dita car je l'ai recueilli . dit la Serpentarde

-Vous l'avez recueillis ? Pourquoi cela ?demanda le directeur proche de la retraite ** (ndl : loll)**

-Je l'ai trouver quelques jours après dans la forêt près de la ferme , blessée , je l'ai donc soignée et depuis elle ne me lâche plus. Expliqua la fourchelang

-Bien et tu dois te demander pourquoi toi tu parles fourchelang n'est ce pas ? demanda le vieux directeur .

Hermione répondit par un signe de tête .

-Et bien la seule chose que je sais , c'est que cela a rapport avec Lord Voldemort. Dit Dumbledort

-Hein.. avec le seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit la brunette surprise

-Oui , mais c'est tout ce que je sais . dit le directeur navré. Nous devrions descendre dîner va être servi. A au faite « changio » dit le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur l'uniforme d'Hermione.

Elle fut vêtu de l'uniforme des Serpentards . Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle .

-J'enverrais un elfe de maison prendre vos affaires et changer vos uniformes. Ha et restez derrière la porte de la grande salle jusqu'à ce que je vous vous appelles . dit Dumby

-Bien professeur ! dit la brunette

Dumbledort la laissa et entra dans la grande salle , il demanda le silence puis annonça qu'une élève venait de changer de maison.

-Je demande aux Serpentards d'accueillir parmi eux miss Granger ! déclara le vieux directeur.

Hermione rentra dans la salle puis se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent , elle s'assit à côté de Drago et en face de Zabini. Pansy Parkinson lui lança un regard noir. Elle reçu quelques bonjour , salut , bienvenue , mais l'accueil fut tout de même assez froid .Le repas se passa en silence puis Drago , Blaise et Hermione se rendirent à leur salle commune .

-Drago ! Regardes ! Il y a un serpent sur le canapé ! dit Blaise surpris

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , il s'agit seulement de Dita mon serpent . dit Hermione en regardant les deux garçons.

-Ton serpent ? Depuis quand à tu un serpent ? demanda Drago en blanchissant.

-Depuis cet été . Elle est très gentille si on l'emmerde pas ou si on ne me menace pas . Elle est très protectrice envers moi , si elle sent que je suis en danger ou que quelqu'un me veut du mal , elle attaquera . dit Hermione en caressant la tête de Dita .** (ndl : moi aussi je veux un serpent ! Calou tu veux pas me filer une de tes petites bêtes ? mdr)**

**-**Donc elle ne nous fera aucun mal si elle sait qu'on est tes amis ? demanda Blaise

-Oui en gros c'est ça ! répondit la brunette en souriant

Malefoy et Zabini sentirent leur marque les brûler. Hermione s'inquiéta car elle les voyais se tordre de douleur en se tenant le poignet , ainsi que la grimace de douleur figé sur leurs visage. La brunette leur demanda se qu'ils leur arrivaient.

-C'est Voldy qui nous appelle. Répondit Blondinet

-Bon bah on va y aller ! A toute à l'heure ! dit le brun

Malefoy et Zabini sortirent de la salle commune puis se rendirent en dehors de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! dit froidement Riddle** (nda : préfère Riddle que Jedusort ;) )**

-Excusez nous maître ! dit Drago en s'inclinant

-Bon si je vous ai appelé c'est pour vous donner une mission. Fit le mage noir

-Qu'est-elle Seigneur ?demanda Blaise

-Je veux que vous me rameniez ma fille ! dit Voldemort

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda notre ti blondinet

-J'ai fait des recherches car ma fille a été confiée à une famille de moldus Elle a gardé son prénom mais pas son nom de famille, elle s'appelle désormais Hermione Granger .dit Voldemort

**fin du chapitre 7**

**j'espère qu'il vous a plus** !** n'oubliez pas les reviews **

**gros kisu à tous !**

**misskitsune93**


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis vraiment Désolée pour très très gros retard , mais j'était en manque d'inspiration donc…me tuez pas s'il vous plaît !!! j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MaRyThOrIk :**ha ! tu trouves mes idées tordues ?? lol mais c'est normal vu la fille complètement délurée que je suis ! XD

p.S : pas de quoi pour le review

**karine.snake : **Tu veux que Mione soit câline avec Voldy ? XD on verra bien . Merci beaucoup pour ton review . Gros kisu dai suki

**lady125 : **T'inquiètes pas elle leur fera payer mais pas tout de suite . bisous a toi.

**Lollie161 :**Merci beaucoup pour le review ! voilà la suite ! Gros bisou

'**tite mione : **LOL que de questions ! Pour les réponses faut lire la suite ! mdr gros bisous

**chapitre 8 :**

Drago et Blaise rentrèrent à Poudlart encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

**-**Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est impossible ! dit Drago en essayant de comprendre

-Pourtant ce n'est pas si impossible que ça ! Cela c'est passé il y a 16 ans après tout . dit Blaise

-On va quand même vérifier ! dit Drago

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards .Ils virent qu'Hermione les avait attendus. Elle était assise sur le canapé près de la cheminé, en train de lire un livre de magie noire, ce qui étonnèrent les deux garçons.

-Tu lis un livre de magie noire Mione ?demanda Drago surprit

-Hein ? Heu oui ! répondit Hermione en posant son bouquin sur la table basse

Drago et Blaise s'assirent su le canapé .Hermione s'installa sur les genoux du blond.

-Cela a été avec Voldemort ? demanda Hermione en regardant Blaise et Drago à tour de rôle.

-Oui ! Il nous a juste un peu engueulé car on a mis du « temps » avant de venir à lui . dit Blaise avec un petit sourire

-Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione en rigolant . Qu'est ce qu'il vous a demandé ?

-De lui ramené sa fille . répondit Drago amèrement

-Il a une fille ! Lui ? Demanda Hermione narquoisement

-_Si tu savais Mione ! _pensa Zabini

-Mione est ce que tu parles fourchelang ? demanda Drago

-Heu …oui mais pourquoi ? demanda la brunette

-Juste pour savoir . dit Blaise

flash back

Drago ,Blaise vous lui demanderais si elle parle le fourchelang .Si oui , alors je ne me suis pas trompé. Elle devrait aussi avoir un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune entour d'un serpent . fit le mage noir

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et une image du pendentif apparu .

-Voilà à quoi il ressemble ! dit Voldemort

-Bien maître ! dit Drago en s'inclinant

-Maître comment avez vous fait pour retrouver votre jeunesse ?demanda Blaise curieusement ( nda : il a l'apparence d'un homme de 30 ans)

-Severus m'a préparé une potion de rajeunissement c'est tout ! répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres froidement.

Fin du flash back

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le brun en voyant une chênette en argent autour du cou de la brunette.

-Ho ça ! Je l'avais autour du cou quand mes parents m'ont adoptée donc depuis quasiment ma naissance . C'est sûrement un de mes parents qui me la laissé. Dit Hermione

-Tu as été adoptée ? demanda le blond perplexe

OUI , quand j'avais 1ans et demi . Je l'ai toujours su mes « parents » ne me l'ont jamais caché , comme ils ont toujours su que j'était une sorcière .Selon eux mes parents étaient des sorciers eux aussi. Dit Hermione en tenant dans ses doigts le pendentif.

-Je peux voir le pendentif ? demanda Blaise

-Oui , tiens ! dit-elle en l'enlevant

Blaise le pris et l'examina . Il vit que c'était le pendentif dont avait parlé un peu plus tôt Voldemort. Il échangea un regard avec Drago qui compris aussi que le pendentif correspondait. Malefoy soupira et demanda à Hermione de les suivre . Celle-ci ne comprenait pas tout mais lui obéit tout de même. Dita vint aussi juste au cas où il y aurait un problème. Drago , Mione et Blaise sortirent de Poudlart .

Malefoy pris la main d'Hermione puis transplana suivi de Blaise et Dita ( nda : rappel : Dita c'est la vipère de mione).Ils arrivèrent devant le mage noir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Que se passe t-il de si urgent pour que vous osiez venir me déranger ? demanda Voldemort froidement.

-Excusez nous maître mais nous vous ramenons Hermione . dit Drago dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

-Hein , quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? demanda Hermione à la fois surprise et colérique.

Voldemort qui était dos à eux jusqu'à présent se leva de son fauteuil et vint se placer devant eux. Hermione resta figée devant la beauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, ce sorcier qui n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ceux qui lui résistaient de sang froid .

-Que….me..voulez vous ? demanda Hermione qui avait du mal à articuler tellement la peur la tétanisait.

-Drago et Blaise ne te l'ont pas expliqué ? demanda Voldemort en regardant les deux Serpentards en question .

-N..no..non . répondit la brunette qui ne comprenait définitivement rien à ce qu'il ce passait.

-Et bien vois tu Hermione , il y a 17 ans j'ai eu une petite fille , c'était mon trésor .Je l'aimais plus que tout . expliqua Voldy

-Vous capable d'aimer quelqu'un ! C'est impossible ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur !cracha Hermione ce qui blessa fortement le Mage noir mais il n'en laissa rien paraître .

-Mais un bébé dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques , nommé Harry Potter, m'élimina et mis mes pouvoirs à néant. Bellatrix voulant la protéger se rendit dans un orphelinat moldu et l'y déposa. Elle fut adoptée par une famille de moldu. Fit Voldemort

-Vous n'insinueriez pas que ce bébé c'était moi par hasard ? demanda la Serpentarde dont la voix trembla

-Hermione tu es ce petit bébé , tu es ma fille. Tu n'es pas Hermione Granger mais Hermione Riddle ! déclara ce dernier.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sur ? demanda Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles elle une petite fille quasiment normale ( nda : j'ai bien dis « quasiment ») élève studieuse et brillante était en réalité la fille du plus grand mage noir.

-Hermione tu parles fourchelang n'est ce pas ? demanda Tom en regardant la brunette d'un regard intense.

-Oui c'est exact . répondit la fourchelang

-Cela ne m'étonne guère ! tout bébé tu adorais les serpents et essayé de dialoguer avec Nagini. Dit le Lord noir. Et je pari que tu as un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune entouré d'un serpent , tu l'avais déjà quand tes moldus t'ont adoptée. Continua t-il

-En effet , j'ai bien un pendentif comme celui là . dit Hermione

-Drago ,Blaise vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlart. Dit Tom sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une autorisation.

-Et Hermione maître ? demanda le blondinet

-Je n'ai pas prononcé le prénom de ma fille à ce que je saches ! Hermione reste ici pour l'instant ! siffla Voldemort

Les deux garçons transplanèrent sans protester.

-Suis-moi veux tu Hermione . dit Tom en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de la salle.

-Excusez moi , mais pourquoi voulez vous que je reste ? demanda la brunette pas très rassurée

-Si je veux que tu reste c'est pour discuter avec toi et nous allons dans le salon boire un thé si tu le veux bien . dit Tom avec une voix douce

-Heu…oui..d'accord . dit Hermione en le suivant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon ,il était grand , de couleur vert clair , un grand tapis blanc était au sol . Il y avait ne cheminée à la droite de la salle , une table basse en verre dont les pieds étaient en pierre sculptée en forme de deux serpents enlacés , un grand canapé et deux fauteuils bien mœlleux de couleur crème l'entourait. Vers le milieu de la pièce , collée aux mur , trônait une énorme bibliothèque , au centre ,une grande table en chêne ainsi que des chaises , on pouvait facilement y tenir à une bonne dizaine . Et au fond , à gauche, se trouvait un buffet en chêne massif . Sur les murs on pouvaient voir ,le blason des Serpentards ,ainsi que des tableaux et des photos( encadrées) représentant Tom , Hermione bébé ou encore Tom et Hermione ensemble.

Tom alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapé et fit signe à Hermione de faire pareil. Hermione s'exécuta mais n'osa pas le regarder ni même prononcer le moindre mot. Riddle père ayant sentit la gène de sa fille essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hermione , il paraît que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlart . Je suis très fier de toi . dit le Mage noir

-Oui ! répondit la brunette

-Ne sois pas si tendue !Je ne vais pas te manger enfin !dit Riddle père dans un petit rire

-_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! _pensa la brunette

-Je t'ai entendu ! dit Tom dans un sourire

-Vous avez lu dans mes pensées ! s'offusqua la Serpentarde

-Tu oublis que je suis legilimen et oclumen ! Et je te pris ne me vouvoies pas , s'il te plaît ! répondit fermement le Seigneur des Ténèbres

-D'accord , est ce que je peux poser une question monsieur… commença Hermione

-Père ou papa ! reprit Tom

-Bien ! fit la jeune fille

-Quel est ta question ? demanda Riddle senior

-Pourquoi Bellatrix voulait elle me protéger ? Est que c'est elle ma mère ? demanda la fourchelang en fixant Nagini et Dita.

-Non ce n'est pas elle ta mère. Bella n'est que ta marraine , c'était la meilleure amie de ta mère. Répondit Tom

-Maman est …commença Mione

-Morte ! Oui , elle s'est fait tuer par Remus Lupin , ce sal Hybride ! dit Tom avec de la colère dans la voix

-Maître ! Le thé est servi ! annonça un elfe de maison

-Merci Sylfa !dit Riddle père avec nonchalance

-Qui était elle ? demanda la brunette curieusement

-Ellia Zabini , la tante de Blaise Zabini. Répondit Tom

Il se leva puis sorti de la pièce , puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs photos. Il s'assit à côté de la Serpentarde et lui montra les photos.

-Là c'est ta mère et moi quelques jours avant notre mariage . expliqua t-il en montrant une photo Hermione où il se tenait à côté d'une très belle jeune femme brune avec des yeux noisettes, tout deux souriaient , ils devaient avoir une vingtaines d'années.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup ! Tu as son visage , ses yeux et la couleurs des cheveux cependant ils bouclent comme les miens ! dit Voldemort en regardant sa fille

-Hum oui ! Elle était très belle. Dit la jeune fille

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Hermione rentra au château. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune des vert et argents , elle vit que Drago et Blaise l'avait attendu .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : ****les persos ne sont malheureusement pas a moi , sauf Chris Dawson **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Karine.snake : **merci beaucoup pour le reviews ça me fait trop plaisir et non je ne t'en veux pas car vaut mieux tard que jamais ! je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaises et t'ai fais rire .Bon courage pour ton boulot miss. Gros bisous !! Daisukiiiiiiiii

**Hellou59470 :** merci pour ton review , voilà la suite !! bisous

**ElOdie : **contente que me fic te plaises , j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre la suite gros bisous

**Lady125 : **heu ça ne t'as pas plus que Voldy soit gentil avec Mione ? bon en tout cas voilà la suite. Bisous à toi

**Loreilei Candice Black :** voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira , merci por le gentil review gros kisuuuuuuuu

**Sasou5 :** merci beaucoup pour le review . Pour la question faut lire la suite bisoussssss

**Sylfe :** Torturer à la petite cuillère….hum très bonne idée .lol Voilà la tite suite , bisous et un grand mici pour le review

**Chapitre 9 :**

-Hermione ! Comment ça va ? Cela c'est bien passé avec le maître ? Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? demanda Drago en se levant du canapé après avoir vu a jeune fille rentrée.

-Une question à la fois Dray ! dit elle en rigolant

-Alors ? demanda Drago impatient

-Oui je vais bien , ça c'est bien passé , très bien même ! Et non il ne m'a fait aucun mal . répondit Hermione

-Comment ça « très bien » ? demanda Zabini

-Bah au début j'étais assez tendue , voir carrément apeurés , puis il m'as mise à l'aise , il m'a raconté plein de choses comme d'où est ce que je viens , qui est ma mère etc…Il m'a montré un album photos aussi . expliqua la brunette le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? demandèrent les deux Serpentards ébahis.

-Oui vraiment ! A au faite Blaise , je suis ta cousine ! Ma mère c'est Ellia Zabini. Dit Hermione en regardant le brun qui l'écoutait avec des yeux formaient de plus en plus des soucoupes.

-Répète là s'il te plaît . J'ai pas entendu ! dit Blaise encore sous le choc

-Je suis ta cousine ! Ma mère était là sœur jumelle de ton père ! répéta la jeune fille

Le brun sauta sur Hermione et lui fit un gros câlin et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Hey Blaise ! Lâches là ! Elle est à moi ! s'écria Drago jaloux

-Ho Dray est jaloux ! s'exclama Blaise e rigolant

-Jaloux non , possessif oui ! rectifia Dray

-Bon il est assez tard ! Allez tout le monde au lit ! dit Hermione

-Oui maman ! dirent les deux garçons ironiquement

Tous les trois montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla, vers 7h environ , elle s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune et vit que Blaise et Drago l'avaient attendue pour aller petit déjeuner . Ils descendirent vers la grande salle quand ils virent Potter et sont chien de garde .

-Tiens voilà Granger ! Toujours avec tes deux serpents ! siffla Weasley

-Ho , regardez , Weasmoche qui se croît drôle ! dit Hermione , la haine dansant dans ses yeux .

-Tu n'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe ! s'écria Potter.

Hermione lança un everte statis se qui fit voler Potter a cinq bon mètre .

-Pas si sang de bourbe que ça Potty Et puis il faudrait que je rappel que ta mère était elle aussi une sang de bourbe ! Alors surveille tes paroles ! cracha la jeune Riddle.

Hermione , Drago et Blaise rentrèrent dans la salle en rigolant .Hermione aperçu Zabini et Ginny se regardaient et se souriaient .

-Tu es encore avec elle ? demanda Mione par curiosité

-Oui , mais on tien ça secret. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis parce qu'elle est avec moi .répondit le brun

-Tu as raison . dit Hermione souriante

-On a quoi comme cours là ? demanda Malefoy

-Histoire de la magie . répondirent les deux cousins

-Génial une heure pour dormir . dit Drago blasé

-Mais non c'est très intéressant enfin ! dit Hermione ironiquement en se levant

Le trio des verts et argents se dirigèrent en cours tout en discutant ,Ginny les vit partirent et les suivis.

-Blaise , Hermione attendez ! cria Ginny

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent et vit Ginny essoufflée ,visiblement elle avait couru pour rejoindre. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur ses épaules.

-Ca va ? demanda le garçon brun avec un regard tendre envers la jeune fille

-Oui , mais je voulais parler à Mione. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils t'ont dit ,Ron et Harry , certains Griffondors en parlaient. commença la rouquine

-Et alors ? la coupa Granger

-Bah je voulais m'excuser pour leur attitude. dit Ginny. Moi je t'en veux pas au contraire , je les comprends pas.

-T'inquiète pas miss ! Et puis s'ils continuent ils auront des problèmes. Dit Granger d'un air sur d'elle.

-Oui Voldy, risquerait de se mettre en colère. Dit Blaise en rigolant

-Pourquoi Tu –sais –qui s'énerverait t'il ? demanda Ginny

-C'est son père ! dirent les deux garçon en chœur

-Quoi ? s'exclama Weasley fille surprise

-Oups on a gaffé je crois. Dit Drago

-Oui ! Bon ils ont craché le morceau. Dit Hermione en les fusillant du regard

-Alors c'est vrai ? DIT Ginny sous le choc

-Oui , Voldemort c'est vraiment mon père et Blaise mon cousin !dit Hermione agacée

-Donc si j'ai bien compris , tu es une sang pur . dit la rouquine

-Oui ! répondit Granger

-Alors les insultes de mon frère et de Harry sont périmées ! fit Ginny joyeusement

Drago prévint Hermione qu'ils devaient y aller s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard en classe.

Arrivés devant la salle de classe , ils croisèrent Potty et sa bande .

-Tiens Potty !! Toujours avec se con de Weasmoche !! dit Blaise d'un ton suffisant

-La ferme face de serpent ! cracha Weasley dont les oreille devinrent écarlates

Hermione qui était derrière avança et se plaça devant Drago et Blaise.

-Tu as des insultes de gamins à se que je vois ! Traite à son sang !! cracha Hermione

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui envoya voler contre le mur le rouquin .

Après le trio des Serpentards entra en cours. Pendant le cour Riddle fille dû réveiller trois fois son cousin . Ce qui fit rire notre blondinet préféré.(**nda : pour le comportement de Blaise on dirait mwa dans certains cours ! XD )**

Le soir un garçon se demanda comment il pourrait faire pour annoncer à tout Poudlard la conversation qu'il avait entendu ce matin planqué derrière une statue.

Hermione elle apprenait certains sorts de magie noire grâce aux livres que sont père lui avait donné pour qu'elle apprenne .

Blaise et Malefoy étaient étonnés de la vitesse par laquelle elle les apprenait. Blaise voulant s'amuser envoya un coussin en direction d'Hermione qui était dos à eux. Sentant un projectile arrivé dans sa direction, elle leva sa baguette et fit exploser le coussin avec un sort qu'elle avait apprit quelques minutes auparavant.

-Oups ! fit Hermione en apercevant les morceaux de coussin un peu partout.

-Tu es allé un peu fort ce coup ci Mione . dit Blaise mort de rire

-Je sais , mais j'étais trop concentrée dans ce que je faisais ! se justifia la brunette

-Bon on continue notre bataille de pelochons ? demanda Malefoy avec un grand sourire

**L**e lendemain matin Hermione descendit dans la grande salle , elle vit que Drago et Blaise étaient déjà arrivés. Malefoy la vit arrivée et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle commença à prendre sont petit déjeuner quand une sangsue du nom de Pansy se colla à Drago.

-Mon Dragounet ! Tu as bien dormis ? Tu as rêvé de moi ? demanda Pansy en gloussant

-Hey !! Ce n'est pas ton Dragounet !! dit Hermione en insistant sur le « ton »

-Pansy , je ne suis pas à toi . Oui j'ai bien dormis et non je n'ai pas rêvé de toi . Alors maintenant dégage ! dit Drago plus qu'agacé

Parkinson partie en gloussant et Zabini rigolait en regardant Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Drago en faisant une moue boudeuse

-Ta tête , si tu voyais la tête que tu fais ! C'est trop drôle ! dit Blaise d'un rire moqueur

-Ho ça va ! dit Drago en rigolant à son tour

Hermione leva la tête et vit un hibou noir arriver dans sa direction.

-Il est trop tôt pour le courrier. dit Riddle en voyant le hibou se poser devant elle

-On dirait que c'est pour toi . dit Blaise en regardant la Serpentarde

-Je reconnais cet hibou ! dit Malefoy en fixant l'animal qui avait une lettre dans le bec et un paquet attaché à sa patte.

-Ha bon ? dit Hermione étonnée . Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-C'est celui du maître . chuchotta Drago

-De mon père ? dit Hermione en prenant la lettre

_Ma chérie , _

_Je t'envois ce petit colis , dedans il y a un collier qui te servira de portoloin __au cas où tu aurais besoin de venir au manoir. J'y ai mis aussi une photo de ta mère , toi et moi ainsi qu'un autre livre de magie noire , certains sorts te seront utiles je penses._

_Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésites pas. Je te laisses ._

_Avec toutes mon affection . _

_Ton père_

Hermione ouvra le paquet , vit le collier avec un pendentif en forme de pintagrame renversé et un livre relié avec une couverture noir et argentée , il s'appelé « sorts et malédictions Tome II » .

-Chouette ! C'est la suite de celui qu'il ma déjà passé ! dit pensa Hermione joyeuse

Elle attrapa le collier et vis une petite étiquette accroché derrière le pendentif , elle la décrocha et lu.

_« Si tu veux venir au manoir , sert le collier dans ta main et pense au manoir très fort »_

-Tu as même le mode d'emploi. Plaisanta Drago

-Oui , il pense à tout ! dit Hermione en souriant

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du parc . Ils s'assirent au niveau du grand chêne , leur place fétiche. Mais ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient observés.

-_Tu payera bientôt tout ce que tu m'as fais subir Granger_. pensa la personne qui les espionnait , un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.

Peu après Dita vint le rejoindre (**nda : je rappel que Dita c'est la vipère d'Hermione).**Elle sentie la présence de la personne et prévint Granger qu'une personne les observait.

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione à la vipère (** nda : donc elle parle fourchelang XD)**

-Heu , Mione qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Blaise qui ne comprenait rien

-On s'en va ! dit Hermione pour toute réponse

-Hein , mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago

-Je vous expliquerez mais là on bouge ! ordonna t'elle

Voyant qu'il était inutile de s'attarder et de discuter l'ordre de la jeune fille , les garçons se levèrent et suivirent Mione dans les couloirs du château. Une fois rentré dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ils prirent place dans les canapés. La brunette voyant que les deux jeunes hommes attendaient une explication commença à leur parler.

-Dita m'as prévenue qu'on été surveillé par quelqu'un ! Et que cette personne n'a pas que des bonnes attentions à notre égard. Expliqua la jeune fille

-Ok ! Et tu as une idée de qui cela peut être ? demanda Drago

-Bah malheureusement non , plusieurs personnes m'en veulent , dont une bonne partis des Griffondors. Dit Hermione

-Ouais ça nous aides pas beaucoup .dit Blaise en soupirant

Ils entendirent du bruit venant de la fenêtre , ils regardèrent et virent un hibou qui portait une lettre destinée a Hermione.

-Tu as pas mal de courrier aujourd'hui Mione ! dit Blaise en plaisantant.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione blanchir d'un coup.

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda les deux garçons à l'unisson

Pour touts réponses elle leur tendit la lettre.

**« **_Je connais ton secret , et rien ne m'empêche de le dévoiler chère fille à Voldemort »_

-Et merde ! dit Drago énervée

**fin du chapitre 9 **

**j'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas n'oublier pas les reviews svp **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Chris Dawson!

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée du retard , on ne tape pas l'auteur et on ne lui lance pas de tomates! Sinon pas de suiteuh! lol

**Réponses aux Reviews: **

**Marie-laure: **Merci pour le review . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Elodu92: **Merci pour le review , désolée pour le retard mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite. Biz

**Karine.snake:****M**erci beaucoup pour ton review tout mimi! Pour les réponses tes questions bah lis la suite! lol. Kisu , daisuki!!! Ta tite Voldy

**Lady125**: Merci pour ton review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous

**Pounette**: Merci pour le review. Bisous (je poste quand je peux)

**Rockeuse dans L****'âme: **Merci beaucoup pour ton review, voilà la suite! Gros bisous.

**Sylfe**: Heureuse de savoir que tu aime autant ma fic!voilà la suite, gros bisous et un gros merci pour ton review!

**Chapitre 10: **

Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, repensant sans cesse au message. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle était découverte. La vireront-ils de l'école? Elle n'en savait rien, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait trouver cette personne et la faire taire au plus vite.

Elle se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit et décida finalement de se lever, elle prit une bonne douche, histoire de se détendre un peu puis descendit dans la salle commune. Elle attrapa son livre qu'elle avait laissée la veille sur la table basse et se mis à lire devant la cheminée. Elle était tellement absorbée par son livre qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago arriver.

-Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui. Dit-il en la regardant

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix du blondinet.

-Dray! Tu m'as fais peur! s'indigna la jeune fille.

-Je vois ça. Répondit Drago, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! dit la brunette en feignant de faire la moue.

-Bon alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois debout à une heure pareille, il n'est même pas cinq heures. Fit Drago en fixant sa petite amie.

-Ben pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas fermée l'œil de la nuit. Le message d'hier soir restait dans ma tête. Dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Drago pour réconforter la jeune fille, la pris dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire. Ensuite Drago s'allongea sur le canapé, entraînant avec lui la jeune fille. Hermione se lova dans les bras du blond puis fini par s'endormir ainsi que Drago.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le parc, Ginny, Hermione, Drago et Blaise parlaient de la lettre de menaces.

-Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez. Proposa Ginny. Je peux faire le tour des Griffondors et voir si celui qui t'en veut est à Griffondor.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Dit Blaise. Toi il ne te prenne pas pour une «traîtresse», ils pourront te le dire pensant que tu es de leur côté. Continua celui-ci.

-Très bonne idée, mais si ce n'est pas un Griffondor, comment fait-on? demanda Malefoy.

-Je demanderais à Dita de rester près de moi, mais discrètement et si elle voit quelqu'un avec une attitude suspecte envers nous, elle me préviendra. Dit Riddle fille.

-Comment ça une attitude suspecte? Et comment veux tu qu'une vipère passe inaperçu? demanda Blaise

-Ce que j'entends par «une attitude suspecte», c'est quelqu'un qui nous suis, qui nous espionne, ce genre de choses. Et pour Dita un simple sort de réduction devrait suffire, si je la rends suffisamment petite. Expliqua la jeune fille à son cousin.

Tous trouvèrent l'idée d'Hermione ingénieuse et puis si cela tournait au vinaigre, elle pouvait toujours faire appel à Papa Voldy.

Hermione retourna dans son dortoir et trouva Dita enroulée sur sa couverture, en train de dormir. La jeune Serpentarde réveilla la vipère et lui expliqua la situation, la vipère voulant aider sa jeune maîtresse accepta sans hésiter.

Hermione pris sa baguette, posa délicatement sur la tête de la vipère le bout de la baguette et murmura un léger«reducto», en un instant la vipère devint miniature, elle faisait à peine un centimètre. Hermione la glissa dans sa poche puis sortie du dortoir, elle la déposa au sol. La vipère suivit sa maîtresse en toute discrétion et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'espionnait Hermione. La jeune fille se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de terminer son devoir de métamorphose qui précisons-le, était pour la semaine suivante.

Une semaine plus tard Ginny vint voir Hermione et les deux Serpentards qui étaient assis au bord du lac.

-Salut Gin'! S'exclama Riddle fille en apercevant la rouquine.

Ginny s'assit à côté de Blaise qui entoura avec son bras, les épaules de sa petite amie.

-J'ai fait le tour des Griffondors, aucun d'eux n'a envoyé de lettres de menace. Dit Ginny. Il faut chercher ailleurs!

-Bien, cela élimine une bonne partie de l'école. Dit Hermione

-Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit un serpentard, ils sont soit mangemort soit fils de mangemorts. Donc si l'un d'eux avait appris que tu es la fille du maître, jamais il ne t'aurait menacé, il aurait trop peur. Dit Drago.

-Je le pense aussi! Dit Riddle fille.

-Donc c'est soit un Poufsouffle, soit un Serdaigle. Dit Hermione l'air sombre.

-Qui dans ses maisons pourrait t'en vouloir? Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée? Demanda Blaise.

Soudain un bruit retentit au niveau des buissons qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Hermione se retourna et vit Dita arriver. La jeune vipère prévint qu'un garçon de Poufsouffle les surveillait. Dita le décrit et suite à ces description Hermione compris de qui il s'agissait. Elle se leva sous le regard surpris de son petit ami, puis tous l'imitèrent.

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le parc pour rentrer au château.

-Que t'as dis Dita? demanda Drago une fois sur que personne ne les suivaient.

-Qu'un garçon de Poufsouffle nous observait, elle m'en a fait une petite description et je sais de qui il s'agit. Répondit la brunette.

-Un garçon de Poufsouffle t'en veut? Qui? demanda Blaise surpris.

-Chris! répondit simplement la jeune fille.

-Chris? Chris Dawson? demanda étonnée la rouquine.

-Oui, Chris Dawson! répondit agacée Hermione.

- Il n'est pas censé être amoureux de toi? demanda Drago surpris.

-Oui, mais il doit m'en vouloir de ne pas sortir avec lui mais avec toi. Dit Hermione

-Il ferait ça, juste par jalousie? demanda Zabini

-Pourquoi pas? Il était vraiment fou amoureux d'Hermy! dit Ginny

-Au fait 'Mione, pourquoi allons nous à la volière? demanda Dray

-Je vais lui envoyer un petit message! dit Hermione

-Toi, tu as une idée en tête! Déclara Blaise

Pour toute réponse, il vit naître un sourire à la Malefoy sur les lèvres de la brunette.

Arrivée à la volière, Hermione se mit au rebord d'une fenêtre, pris un bout de parchemin puis une plume et se mir à écrire. Elle appela la petite chouette hulotte, lui attacha le bout de parchemin, lui dit le destinataire et l'envoya à travers la fenêtre.

Du côté d'un certain Poufsouffle, une chouette hulotte se mit à la fenêtre du dortoir. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ouvrit la fenêtre et pris le parchemin qui lui était destiné.

_Cher Chris,_

_J'ai besoin de te parler, rejoins-moi devant la cabane hurlante samedi lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard._

_Merci d'avance,_

_Hermione_

_P.s: rejoins-moi vers 15h30 s'il te plaît et vient seul, ça ne regarde que toi!_

Le jeune homme sourit et rangea la lettre dans sa table de chevet.

Hermione, le soir décida de prévenir son père, juste au cas où. Elle regarda Blaise et Drago, puis vérifia qu'il n'y ai personne dans les parages. Elle prit le collier que Voldemort lui avait envoyé, le serra fort dans la paume de sa main et pensa très fort au manoir Riddle. Peu de temps après elle arriva devant les portes du manoir. Elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Tiens, tiens! Qui voilà? Hermione Granger, la sale sang de bourbe! dit Malefoy père avec un sourire mauvais étiré sur les lèvres.

-Je viens voir Lord Voldemort! dit Hermione d'une voix ferme

-Vous êtes tombé sur la tête? Ricana Malefoy

-Je suis sérieuse! Où se trouve-il?demanda Hermione froidement.

Malefoy père devant la détermination de la jeune fille, la saisie par la poignée et la traina dans d'interminables couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une double porte en chêne massif, frappa à la porte puis entra en poussant Hermione tellement fort, qu'elle tomba au sol.

-Que me veux tu Lucius? demanda une voix qui provenait d'un fauteuil qui était face à la cheminée. (**Nda:** il est dos à eux)

-Cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger désire vous voir maître.dit Malefoy.

Voldemort se leva et se plaça face à eux, dos contre le fauteuil, quand il vît sa fille à terre, la colère l'envahit, main n'en montra rien.

- Peux-tu me répéter cela s'il te plaît Lucius? demanda Le Lord Noir.

-Bah cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger désire vous voir. Répéta Malefoy senior.

Voldemort leva sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Lucius et lança un «endoloris». Lucius, sous l'effet de la douleur tomba à terre.

-Finite! La prochaine fois que tu parle ainsi de ma fille, tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. Compris! dit férocement Tom.

-Votre fille? Granger est votre fille? demanda Malefoy surpris.

-Oui, et je te prierais de l'appeler «maîtresse»et ce n'est pasGranger mais Riddle! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre? Maintenant tu peux disposer! Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

Une fois Malefoy père sorti de la pièce, Riddle aida sa fille à se relever. Il la prit dans ses bras puis au bout de quelques minutes la lâcha.

-Que fais tu l'as Mione? demanda Tom en la regardant.

Elle lui raconta les raisons de sa venue. Tom l'écouta attentivement puis fini par lui dire qu'il se rendrait avec Bellatrix à la cabane hurlante pour veiller sur sa fille. Peu après Hermione dit qu'elle devait rentrer au château, dans l'antre fait, elle le remercia pour le livre de magie noire et les photos. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis retourna à Poudlard à l'aide du portoloin. Arrivée dans la salle commune elle alla se coucher.

Le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva à vitesse grand v. Elle se rendit à la cabane hurlante en compagnie de Blaise et Drago. Elle vit que le Poufsouffle était déjà là.

-Tiens, Hermione! Que me voulais-tu? Demanda Chris

-Je voulais juste savoir si c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé un message de menace. Répondit Hermione

-Serais-je découvert? Chère fille à Voldemort! fit Dawson avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tu me dénonceras vraiment? demanda Hermione sans le quitter des yeux.

-Si tu ne quitte pas ton blondinet pour sortir avec moi, oui!dit le Poufsouffle en fixant Drago.

-Avada Kedavra! fit une voix

Un éclair vert jaillit et Chris Dawson tomba à terre, mort.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

**Vous avez aimez? n'oubliez pas les review****s**** svp!!**


End file.
